La Leccion
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes que ser enseñada en el arte de la seducción por nada más y nada menos que Jade West? Es el problema que se le presenta a Tori. ¿Pero que pasara entre ellas cuando todo se vuelva...Intimo?
1. sabe como hacerlo

**Tenia ganas de un poco de "sexi times" entre Jade y Tori y decidí hacer esta pequeña historia de dos capítulos. No sé como estará, pero espero que os guste.**

**No dejen de pasarse por mi otros fanfics: Tengo Ganas De Tí y Streetlights version en español**

-Oh, vamos, Vega, no me digas que ahora te da vergüenza- me contestaba con su voz de enfado de siempre- ¿he recordarte que tu fuiste la que me pediste ayuda?- suspiro, en mala hora lo hice- Vamos, ¿lo harás o no?

Me quedo mirándola. Si no sigo sus consejos nunca podré aprobar este estúpido control de Sikowitz, pero es que no podía. Este nos había pedido realizar una escena en la que teníamos que poner a una persona a través del movimiento; pero claro, como siempre, había una pega. Tenía que ser causado a causa de la sensualidad de tus movimientos. Cerrar el espacio personal y demás y no me salía. Solo me quedaba día y medio para prepararlo y tras casi dos semanas de intentarlo por mi cuenta, había recurrido a Jade. ¿Por qué?

Eso es lo que me pregunto ahora. Sí, es odiosa conmigo, malhumorada; pero hay que decir que sabe como despedir sensualidad por donde pasa y dependiendo de la mirada, puede matarte o, incluso si eres chica, pensar "¡Dios! Amo a esa chica". Ella era mi única opción finalmente si quería aprobar. Asique, allí estábamos, en mi casa, aprovechando que Trina estaba unos días fuera y mis padres de viaje; pero como no, estábamos discutiendo:

-A ver, Jade. No soy tan buena como tú- con toda la presión que me metía, hasta mi tono empezó a sonar malhumorado; y eso que soy de las difíciles de enfadar- No puedo. Sobre todo, si me pides que te lo haga a ti.

La sonrisa que se le dibuja en los labios me da miedo por una cosa: es distinta. No es la misma de siempre. No es la que me manda cuando quiere cortarme el cuello y poner mi cabeza en una estaca. Esa no, si no una como si hubiera descubierto algo bueno que puede que me meta en problemas:

-Oh, Vega, vamos, como si yo lo hiciera por gusto- responde con el tono sarcástico de su voz- Odio que tengas que tocarme. Solo decirlo me produce nauseas- abre la boca como la que va a vomitar pero no puede- pero al ser las dos únicas que estamos aquí, no podemos pedir a nadie ayuda.- se acerca a mi y, de repente, cambia la cara.

-¿Qué?- su gesto es raro.

Es como si supiera que me ha pillado un secreto inconfesable y que lo puede utilizar a su favor. Casi me está poniendo nerviosa y soy yo la que tiene que hacerlo:

-Yo lo haré primero, ¿quieres?- me quedo sin saber que decir cuando escucho eso.

¿Jade West ofreciéndose a hacer algo que ha confesado que no haría?

-¿De verdad?

-¿Vas a dejarme o no? Antes de que me arrepienta.

-Sí, sí, lo siento- respondo sin decir nada más.

Me había costado dos tratos y hora y media de ruegos que me ayuda, tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Por el bien de las clases y mi futuro en Hollywood Arts. Asique, sin decir una palabra, me siento en la silla que habíamos preparado en medio dl salón para la escena y la dejo que haga lo que quiera. Muchos de los actores se han puesto en los dos puntos de vista que tienen que interpretar para saber como hacerlo perfectamente. Esta sería mi manera particular:

-Está bien- empieza esta a pasear a mi alrededor- Lo primero que tienes que saber sobre la sensualidad es que viene con el tacto- escucho su voz detrás de mí y ya empiezo a ponerme nerviosa- con el tacto a la otra persona- su manos de repente se posan poco más debajo de mi cuello. Casi creo que me va a estrangular cuando empiezo a notar sus manos bajar hacia mi pecho- Tienes que sentir como su respiración se entrecorta- para justo en el momento que casi llega a tocar uno de mis senos a lo que siento como dice ella, mi respiración se entrecorta- La otra persona te desea y tienes que darle lo que quieres, pero poco a poco… en pequeñas cantidades- noto como su cabeza baja hacia mi oído hasta que puedo notar su respiración.- ¿Entiendes?

La llego a ver por el rabillo del ojo. Sonríe un poco, esta disfrutando con ello, al revés que yo. Siento mis manos agarradas al filo de cada la do de la silla. Siento como si el corazón se va a salir de mi pecho y mi respiración empieza a ser contrariada. ¿Qué me está pasando?:

-Entiendo.- respondo casi sin respirar.

-Muy bien- vuelve atrás, pero mantiene la posición- Lo siguiente que tienes que saber es que después que hagas eso, empiezas la segunda parte. La visual- empieza a caminar hacia delante donde se para delante de mí. La miro directamente a los ojos.- El cara a cara- responde bajando su mirada a mí- que sepa que estás dispuesta, pero que le costará- se acerca más a mí, hasta que casi quedan escasos milímetros entre nosotras. Noto como mi boca se abre un poco, estoy embobada con ella. Nunca me había pasado algo así- y entonces, al ser una parte rápida, pasas a la tercera.

Es entonces cuando, por sorpresa, posa una pierna a cada parte de mí y termina sentada en mis piernas, agarrándose a mis hombros con sus manos. Hoy hace calor en Hollywood y jade solo lleva una falda con unos pequeños pantalones debajo acompañada de una camisa de tirantas negras a juego con la falda. Yo, por el contrario, llevo camiseta de mangas cortas y unos pantalones piratas de chándal; pero no sé si es a causa del momento, que puedo sentir su piel rozar con la mía y, en lo más profundo, siento como me gusta.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto asustada cuando noto en mi voz el nerviosismo, lo está consiguiendo.

-El ejercicio, es hora de que aprendas- su sonrisa ahora es viciosa, como si lo que hace no fuera por el ejercicio, si no por algo más- Ahora calla- se acerca de nuevo a mi rostro- y solo aprende- asiento aguantando mi respiración.

Puedo oler su perfume, bayas del bosque, frutos salvajes, como lo es Jade:

-Ok, sigue- y por primera vez, no hablo yo.

Jade está despertando algo en mí que nunca antes había sentido:

-Está bien- sonríe de nuevo- Lo siguiente es dejar que te toque- su mano derecha se desliza sobre mi brazo, a lo que mi piel actúa por si sola y se eriza al paso de su piel. Es un contraste de frío y calor que no sé cuanto tiempo podré soportarlo. Llega entonces a mi mano y, cogiéndola suavemente, la lleva a su espalda, donde la posa contra ella- ¿estás bien Vega?- sonríe cuando no puedo apartar la vista de ella.

-Sí…- no puedo mentir.

No he estado mejor en mi vida.

-Muy bien, Vega…- llega a reír un poco- Entonces, supongo que podemos pasar al siguiente paso, el movimiento- agarra mi otra mano haciendo lo mismo de antes, volviéndome más loca que antes y la lleva a su espalda junto a mi otra mano y hace que las apriete fuerte contra ella- Ahora, viene ya el movimiento- posa ambas de sus manos en cada parte de mi cuello y sonríe un poco picarona- agárrame, no me valla a caer- asiento.

Me siento como embrujado con todo lo que hace. Es por lo que la elegí, supongo. Ella sabe como manejar a una persona, como ponerla a sus órdenes y tu no te darás cuenta. Tiene algo, algo que embruja y no te das ni cuenta. Es Jade West, sexy en todas sus formas.

Esta empieza a bajar lentamente su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando caer su peso sobre mis manos. Baja lentamente, suavemente. Primero su cabeza, luego su pecho hasta que queda un poco en el aire; cuando empieza a volver. Primero su cadera, pecho y luego rostro, donde una media sonrisa viene dibujada. Respiro mirándola y es entonces cuando noto como mis manos se han aferrado a su blusa, cosa que nunca había hecho con alguien. ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Jade West?

-Cu cual es el siguiente paso- tartamudeo sin cambiar de posición.

-El siguiente, es el movimiento sexual- agarra mis manos que se deshacen de su camisa y las coloca ahora en sus caderas, una en cada lado; cuando empieza a moverlas hacia delante y hacia atrás- ¿Notas el movimiento?- asiento, pero no noto solo ese movimiento.

La noto toda entera. Sabe como moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Como pega cada vez más su cuerpo al mío es una locura. Sus manos pronto se agarran a mi cuello lo que hace que la mire. Su respiración empieza a ser más acelerada, como la mía. Casi no sé como sigo viva. Todo esto me está volviendo loca. Es como si estuvieras en una tienda de caramelos y te prohibieran comer de ellos. Jade West es mi caramelo, mi manzana de Adán. No sé lo que hacer con ella, solo conozco que me ha envenenado con sus movimientos y que está bajo mi piel, pero no me importa, la verdad. Su movimiento me vuelve loca, casi siento palpitar mi zona intima a medida que Jade se mueve. Me está haciendo sentir ansiosa y no aguanto más esa sensación.

-Y entonces- dice poco a poco- cuando veas que es hora- para de repente de moverse como lo hace mi respiración cuando lo hace- paras el movimiento- se acerca a mi casi a un milímetro de mi boca.

Puedo notar sus labios casi rozando los míos, haciéndome que los desee. Creo que el ejercicio hace tiempo que ha desaparecido. Ahora parece más personal y sus manos lo demuestran cuando se entrelazan en mi cabello. Es cuestión de segundos que me bese pienso una y otra vez, pero no lo hace. Muero por dentro rogando que me toque. Solo quiero sentirla. Me da igual que era antes, solo sé lo que soy ahora. Y lo que soy ahora es alguien sedienta por su boca:

-Jade…- suspiro.

-¿paso al siguiente paso?- sus ojos verdes me miran como dos esmeraldas en un escaparate. No me había dado cuenta lo verde que son casi hasta ahora, cuando sus labios están casi a punto de besarme- Responde.

-Hazlo- no me hace falta pensarlo, que actúe y punto.

Y por fin, cuando casi estoy a punto de desmayarme, me besa. Al principio es raro, una especie de pico que poco a poco se convierte en algo más. Sus labios saben a mora, una mora tan dulce que desearía estar toda la vida saboreando. Estos se mueven y besan primero mi labio superior y, cuando pasa al otro, su lengua se abre camino formando el mayor beso que haya recibido en mi vida. Mis manos se agarran fuertemente a cada beso que me da. Necesito saber que está allí y que no es broma. Que lo que estoy haciendo y siento ahora es real y no un simple sueño que se acabará cuando mis ojos se abran.

Y no lo hace. Mis ojos se abren en el momento que se separa para que nuestros pulmones se llenen de nuevo de oxígeno. Aunque no le dura mucho cuando sus labios vuelan a mi mejilla y bajan pegando un beso a medida que baja hacia mi cuello. Suspiro ahogando mis gemidos a medida que la noto bajar. Es increíble la manera en la que lo conoce, y en la manera en la que actúa. Noto sus manos bajar sobre mi cuello, cuando esta vuelve a mis labios donde prosigue el beso anterior. Estos se paran un momento en mis pechos donde los aprieta fuertemente haciendo que deje escapar un suspiro en su boca. Le gusta hacerlo, le gusta hacerme sentir así, y me da igual. Solo quiero que continúe, cosa que hace. Baja sus manos hacia por mis lados hasta llegar al final de la camisa donde mete sus manos por abajo. Noto su piel al instante que hace que un escalofrío se meta por mi piel suspiro cuando la siento como sube. No me quiero quedar atrás, por lo que voy a subir mis manos como ella lo hace, por su espalda, cuando sin previo aviso me agarra mis manos y se queda mirándome.

Nuestras respiraciones nos dificultan el habla y por un momento creo que metí la pata, paro no es así. Deja mis manos a mis lados y envuelve con sus dedos los míos haciendo que agarre la silla:

-Tendrás tu tiempo- responde- pero primero- se saca el cinturón y me lo enseña- voy yo- y en menos de lo que imagino, tiene mis manos atadas tras la silla, sin posibilidad de que me mueva- Aprende. Luego irá tu turno- no me da tiempo a asentir cuando su sabor a mora vuelve a mis labios y sigue por donde lo dejo.

Aunque esta vez va más rápido. Una mano coge mi cuello aferrándose a mí mientras la otra vuela bajo mi camiseta, pero no hacia mi pecho como lo había hecho, si no hacia mi clítoris. Noto como Jade sonríe cuando esta encuentra mis braguitas mojadas a causa de la excitación. Sabe que está ganando la batalla y le gusta. Asique continua acariciando hasta que la noto sobre mi clítoris, el cual empieza a acariciar lentamente sobre la tela de las braguitas. No me hace falta mucho para empezar a suspirar y mover mi pelvis involuntariamente en busca de más. Suspiro y noto como mi clítoris palpita más y más en busca de ella. Esta lo nota y lo sabe, cuando noto como suben un poco antes de meterse en mis braguitas. Me mira entonces. Ambas estamos con ganas de más y lo notan nuestros pulmones que empiezan a doler a causa de la falta de aire. No puedo más por lo que acerco mi cuerpo y esta, poco a poco, va introduciendo un dedo empezando con un movimiento lento. Cierro mis ojos y empiezo a notar como mi cuerpo lo nota, como con cada movimiento, aquello me va gustando más y más.

Casi no puedo más cuando jade introduce un dedo más aumentado la rapidez. Mis gemidos se hacen más sonoros, por lo que Jade corre a mi boca, callándolos con un beso. Me recreo en él cuando mi cuerpo no puede más y en pocos momentos, noto como mi cuerpo se tensa y una relajación completa se apodera de mi cuerpo. Respiro cuando no puedo más y me dejo caer notando el peso de Jade sobre mi cuerpo. Esa chica sabe como moverse, lo he notado perfectamente.

Su mano vuelve a mi cuello donde la noto ahora caliente. Y sin que lo prevea, me da un pequeño beso. La miro, está sonriendo:

-¿Has aprendido?- contesta casi sin aliento.

-Mucho- respondo.

-Bien, por que ahora- sus manos me desatan a la vez que me ponen de pie- te toca a ti.

Sonrío. Ha sido una buena maestra y como buena maestra he aprendido. Ahora, solo me queda enseñarle que tanto como ella me ha hecho aprender, yo he aprendido. Ahora es mi turno.


	2. no soy tan inocente

Jade

Me lleva hacia su cama. En sus propias palabras, "quiere enseñarme lo mejor que pueda todo lo que a aprendido" y, por primera vez en mi vida, obedezco. Me gusta Tori, no puedo mentir, y el solo tenerla ahí, toda para mí, hace que me tiemble todo. Es un secreto que ha nadie he dicho, pero que he decidido mostrarlo. Estoy cansada de esconder esto, y ahora, que sé que no será en vano, pienso llevarlo hasta el final y Tori lo ha notado. Ella está dispuesta y yo también.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva hasta su habitación. Esta es grande, morada con adornos blancos. Todo está cuidadosamente escogido para que armonice con la habitación. No ha cambiado desde la vez que estuve aquí, pero eso cambiará cuando terminemos esta sesión.

Tori me sonríe cuando entramos y tras echar el pestillo de la puerta, me lleva hasta la cama donde de un empujón me caigo en ella sentándome. No me ha hecho nada y ya estoy deseosa por que venga a mí. Mis manos se agarran a las sábanas por que sabe que algo va a pasar. Algo salvaje; y ocurre. Tori se acerca y con una sonrisa que no sabría como describir, sexual, de lujuria; que me derrite por dentro. Coloca cada mano a un lado de mí y me sonríe:

-No me voy a andar con explicaciones- sus ojos se fijan en mí. Son profundos, pero a la vez parecen que quieren comerme, y me encanta- solo voy a actuar- responde acercándose a mí a centímetros de mí- ¿puedo?- labios contra labios, pasión contra pasión.

-Puedes- respondo sin pensármelo.

Es la primera vez que veo tan "suelta" a Tori. Es siempre un poco paz y amor; pero ahora, sin en cambio es la primera vez que veo que podría derretir hasta el más frío corazón de pura lujuria y esa mirada solo tiene un destino: yo.

Sus labios se encuentran con los míos en cuestión de segundos. Es como saborear todos los sabores del mundo en una sola vez. Sabe a vainilla, pero también a manzana, una manzana que tendría que estar prohibida, pero que mataría por ella. Saboreo sus labios mientras que nuestro beso se vuelve más profundo y ardiente. Nuestras respiraciones pronto se encuentran agitadas y noto como lo está haciendo estupendamente.

Su cuerpo me empuja cada vez más hacia dentro de la cama donde caemos en medio. Ella encima de mí, cuerpo contra cuerpo, pasión contra pasión. Mis manos vuelan a su cintura para atraerla más a mí. Noto como es ella la que se acerca a mí, no hay necesidad de que yo la atraiga; por lo que, por primera vez en mi vida, dejo que me conduzca. Apoya una pierna entre mis piernas bloqueándome prácticamente y en un visto y no visto, sus manos agarran mis brazos llevándolos por encima de mi cabeza donde acaba por inmovilizarme del todo. La miro su sonrisa y su mirada me lo dicen todo, va a por todas y lo sabe.

-Vas a por todas- respondo buscando su beso.

-No soy tan inocente como pensabas- sonríe cuando sus labios se posan en mi cuello cuando mi piel se eriza con el primer beso- Soy mucho peor- responde susurrándome en el oído cuando noto perfectamente su respiración.

Noto como mi pecho se ensancha tomando aire. Tori me tiene loca y ni siquiera me importa, por que sabe como jugar, y me gusta.

Pronto vuelve a besarme cuando va bajando poco a poco por mi cuello hasta pararse entre la separación entre mis pechos. Un simple beso me basta para volverme loca y soltar una sonora respiración. Puedo escuchar como Tori llega hasta reír un poco, pero pronto continua cuando noto sus manos bajando de mis manos, brazos abajo, hasta llegar a mi camiseta. Cierro los ojos de inmediato cuando noto como su mano agarra fuertemente un pecho, suspiro. No me ha tocado mucha piel cuando ya muero. No quiero mostrarme débil, pero Tori está haciendo que lo haga y no me importa. Abro los ojos cuando observo como me mira, le sonrío y se a donde va:

-¿Estás preparada?- susurra cuando sus manos actúan por si sola agarrando mis piernas.

-Siempre…- no puedo terminar mi frase cuando noto como sus manos suben por mis tobillos más y más arriba hasta que noto que llegan casi al pantalón corto que tengo bajo la falda.

Sube de nuevo a mi boca para darme un beso antes de que sus manos vuelvan a mis pantaloncitos. Lo va quitando poco a poco y empiezo a notar como mi clítoris empieza a palpitar y noto como se va humedeciendo. Estoy loca porque empiece.

No sé si es la calor del día o es que Tori hace que suba la temperatura, pero noto como las gotas de sudor empiezan a deslizarse por mi frente. Es todo, el ambiente, como queremos estar con la otra, Tori. Todo se une en una sola habitación.

Los pantalones vuelan lejos cuando Tori me besa de nuevo manteniendo el beso. Suspiro en su boca cuando noto su mano apretando mis partes. Sonrío, al igual que esta. Nos miramos, puedo ver en sus ojos reflejado la pasión y la locura:

-Valla, no sabía que te ponía así- responde sonriendo cuando vuelve a besarme.

-¿A solo eso llega?- Tori nota mi tono cuando me vuelve a besar y noto su mano acariciando mi clítoris.

No puedo si no empezar a hiperventilar. Ha aprendido, joder si ha aprendido; y ahora, lo está demostrando. Empieza poco a poco, pero a medida que mi respiración empieza a fallarme y mi corazón a golpear mis costillas, sé que no voy a durar mucho más a no ser que Tori valla a más; y así lo hace. Su mano empieza a moverse más y más rápido cuando de repente la sensación palpitante va a más.

-Tori…- susurro en sus labios.

-Sh- su dedo se topa contra mis labios- Aun no he terminado- sonrío besándola yo en este lugar.

Su mano entonces sube por encima de mis braguitas cuando noto como ha llegado a mi clítoris. Estoy a punto y Tori lo sabe. Asique va sin pensárselo dos veces cuando introduce un dedo y empieza lentamente. Mis manos no se resisten más, asique las muevo hasta la espalda de Tori donde la agarro contra mí. La aprieto y la abrazo mientras que mis labios saborean el suave sabor de sus labios que ahora me saben a menta, menta fuerte que me recorre toda la piel. Puedo oler su colonia de dulces, porque es lo que ella es, la más dulce de los ángeles que ha venido al infierno a ser una diablilla.

Noto su piel erizándose al notar mi respiración que cada vez se hace más y más rápida a causa de los movimientos de los dedos de Tori. Tiene agilidad y lo demuestra cuando mete el segundo dedo y aumenta la velocidad hasta que su mano se tensa. Agarro la camisa de Tori arrugándola entre mis dedos. Es demasiado para mí. Mis caderas se mueven hacia delante y hacia atrás acompañando el ritmo de los dedos de Tori.

No sé como aguanto tanto, pero me encanta porque consigo mantener a Tori concentrada en mí al más no poder. Sus labios en mí, sus manos, sus sentidos, su tacto, todo es mío y de nadie más.

Y de repente, llega, todo mi cuerpo se tensa cuando una oleada grandísima, llega a mí haciendo que mi cuerpo se relaje. Abro mi boca cuando Tori se aleja para recuperar el oxígeno que nos hace falta para vivir. Casi no puedo respirar después de todo. Tori ha aprendido y muy bien. No puedo si no sonreírle cuando fija su mirada en mí y veo en sus ojos reflejada su felicidad:

-Y bueno, ¿aprendió la alumna de la maestra?- sonríe picarona cuando aún no he conseguido recuperarme- ¿O vamos por la siguiente ronda?

-Bueno, se dice que hasta que el alumno no supera al maestro- respondo abalanzándome sobre ella. Esta cae sobre su espalda y yo encima de ella- no se puede decir que el alumno ha aprendido.

-¿Quiere decir eso…- noto sus manos de repente en mi trasero agarrándose como nadie antes lo había hecho- … que vamos por la siguiente ronda?- le sonrío noto como sus manos van directamente deshaciéndose de mis braguitas.

-El examen está partido en dos- la beso- Primero teórico- la beso de nuevo- que fue el de antes- mi mano se aferra a su cintura y descubriendo un circuito con mi dedo, voy bajando hacia abajo, Tori está mojada, es hora- y ahora- mi mano aprieta sus partes intimas haciendo que suelte un suspiro- vamos por el práctico, el que vale.

Nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar de nuevo, pero esta vez para una tercera ronda y es que no puedo, si no sucumbir a los encanto de Tori. Me gustaba, desde la primera vez que la vi. Solo quería besarla, sentir que era mía y hoy por fin lo he conseguido. Ahora, por fin, la tengo en mis brazos. No sé si es amor, pasión o todo, pero no me importa. Sentir la piel de Tori bajo mis dedos es la mayor sensación que nunca he experimentado y la verdad es que me encanta.

Somos amantes, somos pasionarias, somos un todo que solo quiere una cosa: el cuerpo de la otra. Y eso es lo que hacemos, saciar nuestro apetito.

**Bueno, se que es corto, pero la inspiración me vino ahora y la tenía que aprovechar. Además, después del capitulo de hoy de erase una vez, tenía que quitarme el mal rollo que me entró (me apasiono mucho con las series. Soy una fan muy loca XD) si no sabeis de la serie, os recomiendo que la veais. es increible.**

**En fin, corto, pero espero que guste. Si veo que consigo escribir uno mejor, lo subieré. En sí, no pensaba hacerlo en dos, pero lo veía muy largo para uno y en fin, aquí iba el otro.**

**No me odiéis si no es bueno, pero hice lo mejor que pude.**

**En fin. Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre: leed, comentad y disfrutad.**

Pasaos también por mis otros fanfics: Tengo ganas de ti y Streetlights versión en español


End file.
